Mi pecado eres tú
by Pseulzang
Summary: Aunque la gente piense que Hyuga Neji jamás ha mirado a una mujer con deseo o lujuria, ellos están muy equivocados, pues él a caído en la tentación como todo hombre…y aun lo sigue haciendo.


N/A: Este es uno de mis primeros fic, pero considero que no he evolucionado lo suficiente desde entonces, así que por favor, las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

-**D****isclaimer**: Naruto Copyright © **M****asashi** K**ishimoto**

.

.

.

.

Recuerdo aquel día claramente…

Esa mañana por alguna razón hacia un sofocante calor, los rayos del sol impactaban directamente con el único rasguño que Tenten logro hacerme luego de un largo y agitado entrenamiento haciendo que este aumentara mi dolor. Sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban desde mi frente hasta mi pecho siendo estas absorbidas al instante por mi camisa polvorienta, vi como unos pájaros desplegaron sus alas para explorar el cielo azul, en ese momento note como Tenten se desplomaba en el suelo, por suerte logre atraparla antes de que su cabeza se golpeara con una roca.

- Neji, creo que por hoy a sido suficiente entrenamiento – Dijo con un tono de cansancio, mientras lentamente se levantaba.

Creo que me había excedido ese día con el entrenamiento, pero no era para menos en dos días tenia que presentar el examen Jounin.

Le ofrecí a Tenten que se quedara un momento en la mansión de los Hyuga para que una de las sirvienta le curara las heridas – Eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todo lo que ella había echo por mi durante esta semana – de camino a la mansión compre un poco del té que tanto me gusta.

- …¡Auch! – oía la vos de tente detrás de la puerta ya habíamos llegado a los territorios Hyuga, ella estaba sentada en el patio con Zusume – una de las sirvienta – quien le estaba curando las heridas, mientras yo me encintraba en la sala esperando a que terminaran de aplicarle los primeros auxilios a mi compañera de equipo.

Ding dong

Sonó el timbre y Zusume salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando oí como el estruendoso sonido de unos objetos que caían capturo mi atención, pronto me di cuenta de que aquel sonido había provenido del patio, así que emprendí camino hacia ese lugar preocupado de que algo le habría sucedido a Tente.

Pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con una Tente sin camisa y sin brasier dejando a la vista sus pequeños pechos de pre-adolescente – Por no decir que parecía el pecho de un hombre – mientras ella desesperadamente recogía el botiquín de primeros auxilios que supongo yo había tirado.

Tente levanto su rostro y me vio…sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas al verme allí parado, pero por alguna extraña razón no grito solo se cubrió su pecho y se quedo observándome en estado de shock.

- ¿Neji ya llego? – Oí la vos del señor Hiashi a lo lejos, rápidamente corrí y tome a Tenten y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol.

Se preguntaran porque hice eso, simple, si el señor Hiashi me encuentra en esas condiciones comenzara a sermonearme y decirme que las leyes del clan Hyuga establecen que los miembros del clan no pueden andar saliendo con cualquier mujer, ya que esta debe ser elegida por los altos mandos del clan…y bla,bla,bla,bla.

- Neji – ese era la susurrante voz de Tenten que me llamaba.

Moví mi rostro hacia abajo para poder observarla, pero cometí un grave error, ya que el árbol donde nos encontrábamos escondidos quedaba a pocos centímetros de una pared y esto hacia que Tenten y yo quedáramos demasiado juntos para mi gusto y al yo bajar mi cabeza, está quedo a tan poca distancia de mi compañera que podía sentir su aliento rosar contra mi rostro.

Entonces fue allí, en ese preciso momento donde me di cuenta de que Tenten era hermosa, me di cuenta de que sus labios eran tan tentadores y provocativos , de una herida en su mejilla que la hacia ver vulnerable dándome unas ganas irremediables de protegerla, me di cuenta de que sus pechos no eran tan planos como yo pensaba, ya que los podía sentir contra mi pecho gracias a la acelerada respiración que ella y yo habíamos adquirido, de su cintura la cual poseía unas pronunciadas curvas y también me di cuenta de sus ojos grandes los cuales emanaban tanta dulzura como el chocolate.

Absorto en mis pensamientos y como un auto reflejo comencé a acercarme a Tenten – para ser más especificó a sus labios- ella también hizo lo mismo.

Escuche de nuevo mi nombre ser pronunciado en un susurro por aquella niñita de ojos chocolate, pero yo no sabia como responder a eso, mis labios secos y rasposos comenzaron a besarla, lentamente saboreando aquel primer beso, descubriendo aquellos labios de dulzura sin igual. Al no recibir respuesta de por parte de ella decidí separarme poco a poco, pero Tente en un rápido movimiento mordió mi labio inferior, yo no aguante mas y tome su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarla con pasión con desespero, su cuello, su oreja, sus mejillas, toda, la quería saborear toda.

- Habría jurado que Neji-sama estaba aquí – La voz de Zusume nos interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, quizás fue a llevar a la señorita Tenten a su casa – Le respondió mi tío, esta frase fue seguida por el sonido del cierre de una puerta, indicándonos que ellos se habían ido.

Tenten me miraba al igual que yo a ella, aun seguía sosteniendo su delicado rostro.

¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué es ese calor que sentí al besar a Tenten?, ¿Por qué la bese?, ¿Por qué no me detuve? aunque yo todavía tenia mil preguntas que resolver con mi conciencia, Tente se tomo mis manos y las aparto de su rostro, con gran maestría salto en una de las ramas de aquel árbol y con una enigmática sonrisa dio un gran salto fuera del los territorios de la mansión Hyuga.

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra historia, mas no nuestro ultimo encuentro de: "mas que amigos", siempre me he encargado de recordarle como son mis besos y que solo me pertenece y me pertenecerá por siempre. Tú eres la persona que me convirtió en un pecador, por que mi pecado eres tú.

.

.

.

By: Dulxura15


End file.
